


Wandering Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wandering stars, for whom it is reservedThe blackness of darkness foreverLena finds herself in a bar on the rougher side of town. One shot that I couldn't get out of my head.





	Wandering Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Since seeing Katie and Odette interact I've needed to get some ReignCorp down on paper. This is my interpretation of Reign based on watching Odette interviews, other roles she's had, and working in some easter eggs from the comics. 
> 
> Also I may have just made her have a hot attitude. So sue me. 
> 
> Also if anyone wants to, I'm found here http://princepassiveaggressive.tumblr.com/

The hand just above her backside resulted in Lena’s spine straightening, her posture rigid in response to the violation.

“Hey sweetheart, did it hurt?”

Sidled up to her was a ‘man’ (Lena wasn't sure he deserved that title. Scumbag may have been more appropriate), scruffy in appearance wearing a smug grin that implied he had just won some kind of prize, collecting it with an overly eager squeeze. Though Lena had heard the line so very many times in her lifetime, the sheer audacity of the man had her brain catching up to the situation at hand. Yes, she was on the rougher side of the city but no woman deserved this treatment.

“I’m sorry?”

“When you fell from heaven?” Lena could feel his hand sliding, but now she was ready to fight back. In an instant her hand was around his, pushing it away with a strength driven by adrenaline. How stupid this man was. If she, Lena Luthor, were to have any kind of angelic connections it would be to the most infamous fallen son of all - Lucifer.

Just the look of the man made bile churn in her stomach, with acid on the tip of her tongue and ready to be spat.

“Does that work for you? Putting your sweaty body close to a woman, invading her personal space, sexually violating her, and then throwing out a line almost as dated as the condoms you keep in your wallet?”

Her slimy suitor recoiled as Lena’s eyes darkened, her lips twisted into a snarl as she verbally smacked him “Hey, bitch. I was being nice.”

A well tailored eye roll, “consider me well and truly charmed.”

Lena was sure she could hear a slow clap starting from close by, but was unable to see for sure as the man bent closer, trying to use his size to intimidate her.

“Stuck up piece of ass. Good luck getting laid with that attitude.”

A woman, dressed in a simple black racer tank, and jeans just as dark, slid up beside Lena. Defined arms were folded over her chest. She stood tall, shoulders broad for someone so slim, as if she had squared off against many male patrons in the past. She was close enough that Lena could smell her perfume, protective but not possessive. Lena would be lying if she said she wasn't grateful for the stoic stance of the other woman.

“Pot. Kettle. Black. How about you run along before you get emasculated in a way that includes less words and more knees to the balls?” The newcomer stepped forward, now between Lena’s bar stool and that of the brute, who was already edging from his seat. “Or is that too big a word for your tiny brain to comprehend?” The black clad brunette faked a gasp, “whoops, there I go again...”

Stomping away like a sulking child rather than walking, Lena was not surprised to hear him shout “bitches!” back at them. Anger and irritation itched inside her until her knight in skin tight jeans took the seat, spun herself around in the direction of the dance floor and literally barked a single “woof!” in reply. For the first time that night, Lena was smiling.

“Thank you.”

Swiveling herself to face Lena, the other woman’s eyebrow quirked as if Lena had just confused her. “What for? You had that under control, I just wanted to reinforce the point that he was a dick.” A shrug came from well defined shoulders that definitely had not gone unnoticed by Lena, “how else is he going to learn?”

Red lips paused on the rim of the glass before she questioned, “would you have actually have done it?”

“Defended your honor? Oh, yeah.”

Lena smirked, finger running around the edge of the now empty glass, replacing where her lips had been. “My _hero_.”

Strangely, the other woman was laughing softly at Lena’s remark. “Huh.”

“What’s so funny?”

Lena’s new acquaintance seemed distant, just for a moment, as if contemplating something that she wouldn't be sharing. “It's just not often I’m associated with that word…” There was a beat of silence between them, before the other woman changed tactics. “Do you have a name?”

Without hesitation Lena lied with ease, “Lutessa.” She wasn't stupid in thinking that by being on the other side of town she could get away with being unrecognizable, but she hoped that, just for tonight at least, she could pretend. Escape. “You?”

“Reign.”

Now it was Lena’s turn to raise an eyebrow in disbelief. “What kind of name is _Reign_?”

“What kind of name is _Lutessa_?”

Reign had a point, Lena couldn't deny that. Though it was an old family name, it sounded just as convincing as Reign did. Though that sounded more like an alter ego, like Superman or Supergirl.

No. She didn't want to think about _her_.

“The kind that belongs to a woman who’s buying you a drink.”

Now Reign was smiling again, head tilted to the side with a coyness that had the hazel of her eyes seem brighter. “Well, would you look at that. It turns out Lutessa is my new favorite name.”

Shaking her head, Lena was unable to stop her own lips curving up at the corners. “Shocking. What will it be?”

Tanned shoulders shrugged again, Lena doing her best not to notice the toned back muscles on display as Reign pushed forward over the bar to get the barman’s attention. She failed miserably. “Bourbon usually works.”

The pair sat in silence once Lena had ordered their drinks, the fairer skinned woman doing her best to be interested in the surroundings but finding her eyes drawn back to her mysterious savior. Oddly enough, the more she kept making subtle glances and taking in the other woman’s posture, the more the name Reign suited her. Her frame was slim, and firm, and her posture astute in a way that showed power, confidence. In a way she seemed regal; as if she could control an army at her whim. Her muscle tone implied that she worked out just enough, and given her brazen attitude when dealing with Lena’s prior company she was quite sure that the taller brunette would actively be on the front line.

And with that face and body? Lena was certain many would follow.

Lena’s thoughts were broken by the bartender returning, and once she had handed over some bills she turned to find Reign smirking over her glass, suddenly very aware that her ‘subtle’ glances had maybe been more obvious than she had hoped for. Thankfully her new drinking partner left whatever had made her smirk unsaid, both of them taking a sip before Reign restarted the conversation.

“So, what’s a lady of your caliber doing on this side of the tracks?”

“I’m sorry?”

Reign was facing her again, “your outfit is designer, and those heels are probably worth more than what’s stocked behind the bar, and this place caters to heavy drinkers.”

Lena held the other woman’s gaze, unfaltering. “Appearances can be deceiving.”

“I can’t argue that….”

The tip of Lena’s finger played with the rim of her glass once more, “how do you know I’m not a regular?”

Putting her half empty tumbler onto the bar, Reign placed her arm across the length of it, hand close to Lena’s elbow. “Because _I’m_ a regular, and you’re definitely not a face I could ignore, even in these crowds.”

Tilting her glass towards the charmer sat opposite, Lena didn't even try to hide her smile, it quickly followed by a short, sharp laugh. These were the kinds of chat up lines she could appreciate. “Smooth.”

A genuine and large smile graced Reign’s face, “thanks, I try.”

“So this is your thing, then?”

“My thing?”

“Picking up women in underground clubs.”

Reign took on a playful, wistful tone as if she were about to break into poetry, “just by night. By day I am killer of worlds, conqueror of planets…..”

“Are you trying to tell me that you don’t recycle?”

Reign grinned again, this one more devilish than those that preceded it. “Maybe. What’s your thing, _Lutessa_?” There was that inflection on her name again,“you bought me the drink. I think you’re projecting.”

Reign’s words and her intent behind them were supported by the back of just one finger, lightly stroking against Lena’s lower arm. “Oh, I definitely recycle.”

“Funny.”

  
There was a slyness to Lena’s smile as she returned her drink to her lips, “I like to think so.”

“Okay. Let’s see if I can get the measure of you.” As the Reign leaned back to start her assessment, the business woman found herself missing the caress. “You’re drinking alone, but you’re only nursing what you buy.” As if to prove a point, Lena took another sip of her vodka, always holding Reign’s appraising eyes. “You feel safe enough in your confidence while sober, but want to stay sharp because you’re not _that_ confident in your choice to be here.” Lena stayed quiet, which Reign took as a signal of approval. “I’ve seen you shrug off at least three men which means you’re not here to sleep with the first _guy_ who comes along like most women from the other side of town.” Again, silence, though the flick of Lena’s tongue over the pout of her bottom lip did not go unnoticed by the taller woman. Leaning forward, Reign lifted the shorter woman’s left hand. “No wedding ring or tan line where a band should be so I guess there’s no hubby you’re getting revenge on with a one night stand.”

She stopped speaking while placing Lena’s hand back in her lap, deliberately trailing her fingertips along Lena’s knuckles before continuing. “You’ve got money, judging by what you’re wearing, although it’s discreet enough that only those who pay attention would notice it. Meaning you’re modest. Independent. You earned that cash yourself, and you’re not living off daddy’s trust fund. Or at least not any more.” Lena was unable to stop herself looking away as her family was mentioned, visibly bristling. “You’re definitely not stupid. You’ve put yourself as close to the door as you can get when standing at the bar - in case of escape, I’m willing to bet. You’re not perfectly comfortable, _Tess_ , but you want to stay.”

Again, Reign was leaning in, this time with no intention of taking Lena’s hand. Instead her own gently cupped the side of the other woman’s face, her thumb so close to scrapping Lena’s bottom lip. “You _need_ to stay because being here gives you something you can’t get or won’t allow yourself in your day to day life.”

Lena could hardly hear her own voice above the rhythm of the music and the beat of her heart thumping in her ears. This woman was _good_. “Which is?”

The response was just as quiet, a whisper that sounded like a promise. “Release.”

And with that, Reign was leaning away again, knocking back the rest of the amber liquid in the bottom of her glass.

Composing herself, Lena smoothed the leather of her skirt though it didn't need it, before crossing her legs. “Have you tried criminal profiling?”

“The only thing that’s criminal right now is that our glasses are empty. Same again?”

Lena nodded as Reign flagged down the bartender once more, something she definitely had a knack for. “Thanks.”

Once they were settled with another drink (so much for ‘nursing’) Lena tilted her head with curiosity, intrigued by the woman sat adjacent. “How about you?”

“Me? A riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma,” Reign was smiling, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Slowly, she leaned back in to Lena, as if telling her a secret. On the bar beside them, Lena’s hand was the subject of Reign’s attention, unknown symbols and patterns ticking Lena’s palm as Reign traced her fingers over the delicate skin. “It’s easy to figure out other people, knowing yourself is another matter entirely.”

Who was this woman? So confident and bold in her statements one moment, so philosophical the next. Her caresses had Lena shifting in her seat, parting her legs and crossing them again to become comfortable in her arousal. But those eyes? They had a depth that made Lena feel… Sad, as she saw a reflection of her own misunderstood youth.

Definitely a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma cased in a really hot body…. “There’s a lot more to you than there appears, isn’t there _Reign_.”

“There is. But you didn’t buy me a drink to get inside my _mind…_ .” Even closer still, Lena’s gaze shared its time between compelling hazel eyes, and even more compelling lips. Reign wasn't wrong. Lena hadn't come to the bar looking for someone to sleep with, she'd come just to feel…. Something. It was difficult, being a Luthor and doing her best not to _behave_ like a Luthor, especially when she had urges and impulses and well… Business deals never really provided much of a rush. It was so hard to balance not being the evil that half the world expected of her, with the moral expectations of Kara and…

No. She didn't want to think about _her_.

Reign definitely wasn't wrong. She hadn't gone there on a mission to fuck someone. Then again, she hadn't expected to find Reign.

“One thing I wasn’t sure of, though.”

Lena blinked, drawing her eye line back to Reign’s, “what's that?”

“I couldn’t work out if you were a dancer or not.” To Lena’s surprise, Reign was now holding her hand, pulling it towards her as she stood, enticing Lena to do the same. She smiled, over dramatic innocence in her voice, “help a girl out?”

Lena’s lips mirrored Reign’s in amusement. Swallowing the rest of her drink she began to walk in step with the other brunette, watching as Reign’s hips began swaying to the music. Once they were situated on the edge of the dance floor Lena began to trust in her body, moving in time to the rhythm of the track blasting from speakers overhead. She’d snuck out to plenty of clubs back in boarding school, and was well aware of her curves and how to utilize them. It therefore came as no surprise (but a happy occurrence all the same), when Reign’s hands came to rest on Lena’s hips, their bodies almost flush as they moved together.

Letting her fingers take a hold of the curve of Reign’s bicep, Lena closed what very little space was between them in order to whisper, her nails gently scraping against the skin of Reign’s neck as Lena slowly tucked fallen hair behind the other woman’s ear. “Does this work for an answer?”

Reign visibly shuddered. “Definitely. I've always been a big believer in actions speaking louder than words.”

“Well, in that case….”

The hand already at Reign’s neck gave Lena leverage to pull the taller woman towards her, and she met no resistance.

The hands around her hips left, only for full, strong arms to quickly take their place. The kiss was everything that Lena needed; hard, burning, the taste of Reign’s bourbon lacing her tongue as their kisses deepened. Lena made no attempt to pull away, holding her possessive grip on the back on Reign’s neck as she felt hands crawl down her back. Both were grateful for the thin material of Lena’s attire, Reign’s fingers playing at the hem of her top, flirting with the waistband of the leather skirt until the smallest strip of skin was available to her.

When Lena sighed gently into their kiss, Reign finally pulled away by a fragment of an itch, Lena having to physically stop her lips from following, overwhelmed by the sudden lack of contact between their lips.

When Reign spoke, it was in that whisper of promise that Lena would happily place on her list of favorite sounds. Though bodies heaved and moved near to them, the floor full of chatter and the music loud, Lena paid them no mind as Reign spoke. “That roughly translates as ‘my place or yours’, right?”

Unable to stop herself, Lena answered first with a short but deep kiss before using her words.“Yours.”

Reign’s teeth sank into her bottom lip as if she were thinking it over, her hand eventually lacing fingers with Lena’s. Reign stepped to the shorter woman’s side, their hands between them with Reign using the pad of her thumb to draw those mysterious shapes on Lena’s skin once more. Lena was intrigued, but happy at the continued physical contact that she didn't care enough to ask. “Right. Must be closer, huh _uptown_ _girl_?”

Lena withheld a groan at Reign’s nickname, spare hand sliding to the small of the taller woman’s back as they made their way towards the exit. Reign had originally been correct in all her assumptions, but now Lena was eager to be closer and closer to the door not because she wasn't comfortable. No, with Reign she was _perfectly_ comfortable and that was…..

A frightening thought she would address in the morning.

“Ready to roll, _Lutessa_ ?” With the grin that came every time she spoke her ‘name’, Reign had grabbed both their jackets. It came as no surprise for Lena to see that Reign’s was black like the rest of her outfit. She couldn't complain about a colour that looked so good on her new…. _Acquaintance_ , but she was eager for the jacket to come back off. And the tank. The boots. The jeans….

“Take me home, _Worldkiller.”_

Twisting Reign’s earlier words, Lena was certain that she saw the other woman’s eyes darken in response, a smirk dancing across her lips as they left the building “you don't know the half of what I could do to your world.”

Cold air doing nothing to dampen her arousal, Lena pulled Reign’s lips back to her, the smirk dissolving in a flurry of gasps and open mouthed kisses. In the streetlight, Lena was quite sure that Reign now wore remnants of her preferred shade of red lipstick.

“Why don't you show me?”

 


End file.
